


Lanakila (Traduction française)

by McDannoMauLoa



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Board Games, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-31
Updated: 2011-10-31
Packaged: 2017-10-25 02:56:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/270960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McDannoMauLoa/pseuds/McDannoMauLoa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny enseigne à Steve comment jouer RISK.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lanakila (Traduction française)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Lanakila](https://archiveofourown.org/works/265868) by [McDannoMauLoa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/McDannoMauLoa/pseuds/McDannoMauLoa). 



> Oui, je parle également français - mal. Quand j'obtiens les auteurs me bloquent (comme j'ai tandis qu'écrivant Na 'Aihue) traduisent parfois des écritures existantes pour aider avec la pensée. Espoir il est agréable et la traduction n'est pas trop mauvaise. Voila!

Steve a une expression de la confusion. Danny ne pourrait pas croire que son fiancée était parvenu à vivre 35 ans, fait un travail assigné dans la marine, a une fascination générale avec toute choses de la guerre, et dans tout le tout ceci, n'avait jamais appris comment jouer le RISK.

“Avancent, babe, il n'est pas compliqué. – le domination du monde – tu es très  capable.” Danny a souri à travers la table dinante en bois de koa. Il a pensé pour un instant Steve ne regardait pas fixement le panneau de jeu, mais à la place les miettes rétives de pizza qui avaient trouvé leur chemin à côté de Danny sur la table.  Danny les a balayées au loin, pensant que peut-être il aiderait son foyer anal-rétentif d'associé mieux s'il ne pensait pas à la ménage.

“Je pense.” Steve a indiqué avec sa main à travers son visage et son index sur son nez. “Tu as tous les Amériques, du Nord, et du Sud, ainsi je dois décider quoi faire avec la quantité massive d'armées que tu recevres sur ta prochain tour.

“Tu peux perdre celui-ci. ” Danny cligné de l'oeil. “Je dois être meilleur que tu à quelque chose, Super SEAL.”

“Tu es meilleur déjà à râler.” Danny pourrait voir le sourire en des yeux de Steve, quoique sa bouche ait été encore couverte.

“Ooh, ouch.” Danny a reculé. “Nous verrons si tu as le sexe ce soir, Steven.”

“J'obtiendrai le sexe.” Steve a indiqué, mettant sa main vers le bas. “Je suis irrésistible.” Il a finalement placé certaines de ses armées sur le panneau de jeu, et s'est levé, ramenant son verre d'eau à la cuisine. Danny n'a pensé rien à lui, et s'est concentré sur sa prochaine étape, mais quand Steve est revenu à la table il a écarté les jambes Danny sur sa chaise et a planté un long baiser sur lui.

“Merde, Steve! Ma concentration est cassée!” Danny protesté.

“Que tons mains sur mon cul suggéreraient autrement, Danny.” Steve a souri, l'embrassant encore. Est-ce que “J'ai l'idée que te ne voules jouer plus parce que je gagne?”

“Que tu gagneres de toute façon, ainsi je me rends. Envahissez-moi.”

“Qui est tout à fait la proposition là, mais moi ont entendu meilleur Monsieur. Je donnerai l'assaut à les portes barbares après que je vole le Kamtchatka et tu martèle dans le terre en Asie.”

“Peut-être tu me martèleres dans le terre en Hawai’i?” Steve suggéré.

“Puis qu' ohhhhh!” Danny a traîné au loin avec un halètement comme Steve, qui l'avait embrassé doucement en bas du côté de son cou, a doucement mordu dans son mamelon droit par sa chemise.

Autant qu'il a aimé avoir le sexe avec Steve chaque minute libre (l'homme était un nymphomaniac), il a également aimé apprécier des soirées tranquilles à la maison, et il a aimé laisser le lit parfois et faire d'autres choses, comme le RISK de jeu avec son associé. Mais apparemment les jeux de guerre étaient une mauvaise idée, parce qu'ils ont clairement obtenu Steve réveillé. Danny a fait une note mentale pour creuser dehors Candyland de la boîte de choses de Gracie qu'elle avait devenues trop grand pour qu'il a prévu de donner.

“Babe, pouvons-nous finir le jeu d'abord? Je ne suis pas dans l'humeur en ce moment.”

“Tu plaisantes."

“Je ne suis pas! Comment saurie-tu?” Steve a serré le queue dur et fuite de Danny par son pantalon. “Le ‘Grand Danny’ semble soutenir mon argument.” Steve s'est levé avec une grimace tordue, et la prochaine chose Danny a su que son queue dur rectifiait contre l'épaule de Steve pendant qu'il était jeté au-dessus comme une serviette de plage et transportents vers les escaliers.

“Steven, m'a mis vers le bas!”

“Domination du monde, Danny!” Steve hurlé comme il a pris la première mesure. “Ton petit jeu là m'a enseigné bien.”

“Mais moi gagnait!” Danny protesté.

“Mais moi ont le prix.” Steve a ri de sa propre plaisanterie. “Un blond avec d'excellentes qualifications de coucher.”

“Qualifications de coucher de que tu ne verres pas pendant longtemps si tu ne me mettes pas vers le bas!” Danny émis de la vapeur.

“Bien. Tu gagnes.” Steve a indiqué pendant qu'il étendait Danny sur leur lit. Danny s'est déplacé pour se lever mais être désarmé par la vue de Steve dépouillant son T-shirt au-dessus de sa tête et laissant tomber rapidement son pantalon et sous-vêtements au plancher, semblant vulnérable pendant une seconde fendue avant de s'étirer dehors sur le lit près de lui. Le regard de Danny verrouillé pendant qu'il rentrait la vue magnifique de son associé nu.

Steve a donné le plus léger tacaud. “Babe. S’il te plait?”

Danny l'a embrassé, puis écarte et regardé lui directement dans ces fichus yeux persuasifs.

“Je suppose _tu_ gagnes.”

Steve a tiré Danny sur lui, berçant ses hanches entre ses cuisses.

“Ouais, je fais.” Qu'il a grimacé victorieusement. “Enlevez ces vêtements, babe.”


End file.
